leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V5.9
Gameplay Update |Release = May 14, 2015 |Related = Patch 5.9 Notes |Prev = V5.8 |Next = V5.10 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * ( ) ;Playing Cards : Before anyone asks, is representing Hearts. * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) ;Samsung White The following skins have been added to the store to commemorate the Season 2014 victors: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added: ProfileIcon0847 Gromp.png|Gromp PVP.net ;Match History * Number of matches increased to 20 from 10. * Within the client, you can now expand matches to show the full suite of information available online. Previously clicking on matches would open up your browser. * Ranked matches are now publicly visible in the client and online. Previously visible in the client to everyone and online to friends. * Within the client, normal matches are now only visible to you and your friends. Previously visible in the client to everyone, but was already friend-only online. * Custom games are now only visible to you (client and online). Previously visible in the client to everyone. ;Mystery Gifting * You can now gift a Mystery Ward and Mystery Summoner Icon . League of Legends V5.9 General ;Attack Move * "Attack Move on Cursor" can now be enabled in the options. This causes attack-move to select the target nearest the cursor if there are multiple enemies in range, rather than the closest enemy. This will still default to closest enemy if there are no enemies near the cursor. — This will be released as enabled by default. ;Combat Text *Major clean up to bugs and nuances. *Size now scales more dynamically based on damage dealt. *Damage over times/multi-hits will now use a single piece of floating text that ramps up - getting bigger as more damage is added. ; *Base attack damage increased to 100 from 75. *Attack speed increased to from . Champions ; * ** Ability power ratio increased to , up from . ** Cooldown reduced to from . ** Now has a visual effect to show it's range, visible by both self/ally and enemy. * ** Now leaves Akali 150 - 250 units on the far side of target. The distance behind the target increases the closer the target is from '''Akali' on-cast.RiotRicklessabandon explaining the new effect of Akali's R'' ; * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 575 from 625. ; :Gameplay rework. * Stats ** Basic attack's projectile speed increased to 2500 from 2000. ** Attack speed growth reduced to % from 4%. * - Repurposed Ability ** Ashe's basic attacks and abilities apply Frost to enemies damaged, slowing them by % for 2 seconds. Ashe's basic attacks against frosted units always critically strike, dealing bonus critical damage, where X is her critical strike chance and Y is her bonus critical strike damage (both in decimal format)| bonus critical damage, plus an additional for every 1% of her critical strike chance that is modified by 1% for every 1% of her bonus critical strike damage}}. Ashe cannot otherwise critically strike. ** Notes: *** Frosted targets are distinct from Slowed targets - only Ashe's Frost Shot can trigger the bonus damage. Other slows don't trigger it. *** Ashe's empowered attacks (even the base with no crit chance) are classified as critical strikes for gameplay purposes and will trigger effects such as and .Frost Shot's damage clasification As such, it is also not applied by . *** Here are examples on the behaviour of Frost Shot's bonus damage.The base 10% isn't affected by the crit modifies. None of the following considers the base damage from basic attacks. **** will deal bonus damage (10 ( (1 |Bonus Critical Strike Damage}})). **** Adding a increases the aforementioned to % AD}} bonus damage (10 ( (1 |Bonus Critical Strike Damage}})). **** With 100% critical strike chance and bonus critical damage, you will deal bonus damage (10 ( (1 |Bonus Critical Strike Damage}})). **** Critical strike damage from runes is stacking multiplicatively with Infinity Edge, rather than additively, for a maximum of bonus damage (10 100 ). * - New Ability ** Ashe gains a stack of for 4 seconds whenever she slows an enemy, stacking up to 5 times. Ashe will not generate stacks while Ranger's Focus is on cooldown. ** Ashe consumes all stacks to gain % bonus attack speed and increases slow strength %}} for 4 seconds. If Ashe consumes 5 stacks of on activation, Ranger's Focus will also cause each of Ashe's attacks to fire a flurry of five arrows, dealing %}} modified attack damage with each arrow|a total of % attack damage}} on each empowered attack}}. The flurry will stack multiplicatively with , will benefit from life steal and triggers on-attack effects five times, but on-hit effects are only applied once. ** Cost: 50 mana ** Cooldown: 18 seconds ** Notes: *** The multi-attack effect is similar to and , except that on-hit effects aren't applied by the extra attacks. *** Triggering On Attack Effects multiple times is intentional.'' Ranger's Focus' interaction with Runaan's Hurricane - namely, and . Note that Pix's cannot attack more than twice per second.'' **** On-hit effects are disabled on the latter four attacks and will not be triggered even by Runaan's minor bolts. As such, the item's 10 on-hit damage is only applied by the first attack. **** Runaan's splash damage is affected by the damage modifier - dealing AD)}} damage per flurry| % AD}} damage per arrow (+ 10 on the first)}} to secondary targets. *** As with , attacks against structures will refresh the timer on Focus but will not generate new stacks. *** The multi-attack effect will work on structures - i.e. you will plink towers faster than . * ** Arrows increased to 9 from 7. Radius is unaffected. ** Cost reduced to 50 mana from 60. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Targets can now intercept multiple arrows, but will take no damage from arrows beyond the first. Arrows beyond the first will still generate Focus. * ** Passive gold generation removed. ** Range increased to Global from . ** Now works with a stock system, able to hold up to two charges. *** Static cooldown implemented at 5 seconds. *** Recharge time increased to versus the current cooldown. * ** No longer innately slows, but will apply slow. *** Slow percentage effectively reduced to (+20% during Ranger's Focus)% from 50%. *** Slow duration effectively reduced to 2 from 3. ; * ** Range indicator now shows the soldier's attack range at the end of the skill shot reticle. ; * **Fixed a bug introduced in V5.8 that prevented Shrines from being self-cast. ; * **Visual effects updated to match the actual area of effect. ; * ** Damage penalty against neutral monsters removed. ** Mana cost increased to from . ; * ** The dash range is no longer increased when moving away from the target. ; * ** Base damage per second reduced to from . *** Max. base damage per second reduced to to ; * ** Fixed a bug where the health gained did not always happen instantly. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Fixed a bug where the bonus movement speed wasn't triggering on fears other than Nocturne's. ; * ** Active now grants Olaf a % movement speed bonus when moving towards enemies for 1 second. ; * ** Fixed a bug where would send Rammus into space if dash paths him over a unit. ; * **Now grants 50 bonus attack range. **Cast time reduced to seconds from . The "self-stun" duration. * ** Fixed a bug where the health gained did not always happen instantly. ; *Stats **Movement speed reduced to 340 from 345. * **Missile speed reduced to 1600 from 2200. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the secondary effect was classified as a single-target ability (and was triggering things like Muramana). The initial spell continues to be classified as a single-target abilities. * ** Passive's tooltip now properly displays increased duration. ** Fixed a bug where casting a spell at the end of Desperate Power's duration would cause that spell to not go on cooldown. ; * ** Now uses Tristana's basic attack cast time. (This means the spell's cast animation is reduced with your attack speed). ** Active's damage increase per basic attack increased to 30% from 25%. *** Max. damage increased to / % bonus AD)}} from % bonus AD)}} . ; * ** Slow percentage increased to % from %. ** Knockback distance increased to 225 from 150. ; * ** Tooltip updated to reflect the actual delay of seconds. ; * ** Enemies are now stunned for seconds upon landing. ; * ** There is now a 1-second cooldown before Death Mark can be reactivated. Items ; * Base damage reduced to 15 (+ per level) from 16 (+ 1 per level). * Maximum damage removed. ** Previously 24 (+ per level). * Now deals double damage to monsters: 30 (+ per level). ; * mark duration reduced to 4 from 6. The Howling Abyss * / ** *** Damage reduced to 5 ( Champion's Level) from 20 (10 Champion's Level). ** *** Now deals 15 ( Champion's Level) true damage upon arrival. Patch Rundown References de:V5.9 es:V5.9 pl:V5.9 Category:Patch notes